Night club love
by NightmareXDaydream
Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto in a nightclub but he know Naruto is hiding something but what? OOC, SasuNaru, AU and maybe stalker Sakura. sorry about the crappy title


**Hi Hi welp I was reading this awesome fanfic and the song in it made me picture a sex fulled ecstasy pumped underground night club so that's how this came to be. Mind you I'm not funny so if you're looking for humor you ain't gettin none ~~ so enjoy oh and I do not own naruto. Btw I just found out that Naruto's birthday is a day after mine isn't that cool! *silence* hmph well it's cool to me. I made Naruto younger than Sasuke just to let you know. And this is not follow the series so don't bother saying "that's not what happened".**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY I don't know who own's them but just know I DON'T!**

* * *

Loud techno music filled the air as Sasuke came closer to the door which lead to the world he belonged in, sex crazed drug filled partiers and night-clubbers who thrive for the feeling of ecstasy running through their veins, alcohol in their system, and the beat of the music moving their bodies. But he didn't exactly belong in that group. He was the owner of _Club __Bliss__. _In fact he owns 3 nightclubs, 4 bars, 2 restaurants, 3 clothing stories, 2 strip clubs, 2 hotels, and 3 company's. And not to mention there all successful.

You might think it is impossible for a 25-year-old man to own all of this in just 7 years but no. It was hard but he made it happen. He invested in the land plots and other things needed using the money from his account that his parents left for them, him and his brother to be exact. The money was accumulated from a heist their parents pulled on the government.

In end the government claimed it a cold case and gave up 16 years ago. So he use some of the money to make this happen but instead of buying all 19 land plots at once he bought 3 land plots each year for 6 years and one more for the last year so the government wouldn't notice his big money spending on just a finance company owners salary. Yes, original owned a company at the age of 18.

Sasuke walked past the long line of people who accused him of skipping and strolled right in. The strobe lights blink red, purple and blue as people moved there bodies to the beat of the music. The air was stuffy and humid but he was use to it. He made his through the crowd towards the bar were he spotted Kakashi cleaning cups to give to the next row of partiers.

"Who would have thought the guy with his head always stuck a book would actually be working" a smirked slowly crawled across his face.  
Kakashi slowly put down the cup he was cleaning to a picked up the next one.

"Well it's my job isn't it?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and ask for a drink. Kakashi stared at him for a minute before getting to work. He slid the cup towards the raven and retreated to the other side. The bar was oval-shaped and had chairs lining the counter. Sasuke sat down and started sipping on his brandy while staring at the people dancing. Among the crowd of people he notice a boy with blond hair dancing against a guy with brown hair and triangular tattoos on his cheeks. The blond was wearing a fish net shirt and leather pant with black biker boots. He so was begging for his ass to be groped. While mutt face was wearing a skin tight shirt that said "Can't handle this D#*k" with regular jeans and sneakers.

Sasuke didn't care much for brunette, his eyes only followed the blond as his hips moved against the dog-boy's crotch.

**_Let's have some fun  
this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun  
this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco_ stick  
**

Naruto slowly snapped his hips against the dog-boy's crotch making the brunette grip the blond's hips roughly. This continued on for about 2 minutes until dog-boy leaned towards Naruto's ear and whisper words that Sasuke had no chance of hearing. The blond momentarily flash an "I'm sorry" look towards the raven (which he caught) before strutting over towards him with a smirk.

"Hey what's a guy like you doing here?" he stood directly in front of the raven with one hand on his hips still holding that sexy ass grin of his.  
"What, a guy like me can't get his drink on?" he said raising his eyebrow along with his own ovary exploding grin which murdered Naruto's by a long shot.

"True, the names Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Well Sasuke I notice you staring pretty hard at me" Naruto said.  
"I couldn't help it, you just looked so..." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto's waist and pull him against his chest "..hot".  
The blond stared to blush. "How about we skip the dance and just head back to your" Naruto still blush stared at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Fine by me" he whispered into the blond's ear making him shudder.

When they reached his place Naruto didn't have time to marvel in the beauty of his mansion with the raven's tongue being shoved down his throat. When they made it to Sasuke's room they fucked like rabbits.

Sunrise came and both of them were sleeping. Naruto's head was rested on Sasuke's chest with his around draped around his waist. Sakura was down stairs cooking for her boyfriend. She got in using the key she "found" while looking through his dresser. She walked upstairs and into his room. "Sasuke honey time to...WTF!" she yelled.

* * *

**Sorry for trollin' but no sex scene just yet and the slutty Naruto. I hate Sakura so of course she's going to be the anyway guess who's the bad guy is and thanks for reading! **


End file.
